Sailor Queen (parte 2)
by dietermercury
Summary: Continuación de la inédita historia...


p style="text-align: center;"2/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Revelación y rebelión/p  
p style="text-align: left;"El planeta sede de la Suprema Sailor Scout era el planeta Kylpheria, el cual se ubicaba en el corazón de Galaxia Central... para entonces la Hiperhumanidad se había desarrollado a tal grado que acabaron por tener que someterse a una natalidad artificial: ya no nacían, era cosa del Cristal Maestro hacer la tarea./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Durante milenios así se mantuvo todo, hasta que una noche, la Suprema Senshi Loor-Bel tuvo un sueño que la inquietó./p  
p style="text-align: left;"El Cristal le habló por vez primera... parecía estar cansado de seguir creando semillas estelares por el universo solo y le pidió a la Senshi algo insólito: procrear a la nueva Sailor. Esto parecía preocuparle a Loor-Bel, pues jamás había pasado por algo así la raza en eras, no te preocupes, le dijo el cristal, te ayudaré a concebirla y después harás que tu bebé y yo seamos uno solo./p  
p style="text-align: left;"En un momento comenzó a sentir preocupación:/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-¿quién soy yo para semejante cosa?- se decía ella misma/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Pero de algún modo termino por aceptar el hecho de que el Cristal Maestro estaba llevando a cabo en ella su gran deseo./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Y llegó uno de los momentos más anhelados: el nombramiento de sucesión, lo que conocemos como los destapes presidenciales, por citar un ejemplo en nuestro mundano lugar. Había entonces muchas expectativas sobre la posible sucesora, pero todas coincidían en que sería su segunda al mando: Sailor Galaxia Centralia, una Senshi con gran sentido del honor pero con un gran defecto: era muy orgullosa y además trataba adueñarse de la supremacía desde hacía tiempo, según ella, por legítimo derecho ya que para eso fue creada. En pocas palabras, no era una Sailor moral... y eso Loor-Bel lo sabía: dejar en sus manos a las Sailor Senshi era peligroso./p  
p style="text-align: left;"En fin, llegó el tan preciado día, y todas las Sailor que pudieron asistir, incluida la reina Serenity... y desde su balcón dio el gran anuncio. Desde luego, hubo mucho bla bla bla y todo lo demás... cuando llegó al punto de quién le seguiría, Centralia se puso muy erguida - pues sentía que era ella...- pero su semblante cambió junto con el de la multitud cuando repentinamente la Suprema hizo algo insólito: mostró su vientre en señal de que estaba esperando un bebé./p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Tendré una hija, una hija mujer; será el primer nacimiento natural de una Senshi en eras...-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-¿qué?- irrumpió Centralia - Eso es imposible... yo soy la que debería estar al frente... ¿y vas a dejar a una mocosa?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Centralia, no es algo que a ti te importe... es la voluntad del Cristal... -/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Eso es herejía y merece la muerte... ¿quién está conmigo?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Al parecer se le unió cerca de la tercera parte de las Sailors, algunas por la bola, otras por ser de las leales a Centralia. Y se desató una rebelión./p  
p style="text-align: left;"La Suprema huyó pues sabía que Centralia no se detendría hasta acabar con ella... le escoltaban sus tres doncellas: las Sailor Flans (sí, dirán que aquí me pasé de listo), Sailors que juraron alta lealtad a Loor-Bel./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Centralia las encontró:/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- ¡Ríndete Loor-Bel! Hasta aquí llegó tu fantasía de un insecto...-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Todo parecía haber terminado, pero en eso las Sailor Flans atacaron y con ellas se les unieron más de las Senshi... lograron acabar con la rebelión de Centralia./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Posteriormente fue llevada a Juicio por los delitos de rebelión y Alta Traición, a lo que se le condenó junto con sus Sailors rebeldes al destierro eterno en el Negaverso/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- ¿unas últimas palabras antes de su ejecución?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Todos ustedes son unos idiotas... esto no se quedará así, juro que encontraré a tu insecto de engendro y le haré sufrir todo lo que no te pude hacer... ¿cómo me hiciste esto a mí?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Tú no eres moral, lo sabes bien... honraré la Sailor leal que fuiste... no la bestia en que tu soberbia te convirtió.../p  
p style="text-align: left;"Continuará.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


End file.
